


But Can't Hold On

by DarkShade



Series: Connected Always [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Human!Gideon, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Trapped in the world made by the Legion Of Doom, Gideon worries about the people she loves.





	But Can't Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who enjoyed the first part.  
> Hope you enjoy

It was quite spacious and comfortable for a cell but Gideon knew that’s exactly what it was. 

It was a small one bedroom apartment that overlooked the park just outside Star Labs, with a locked door and guards to ensure she stayed inside. 

After Mr Rory had betrayed them and given the Spear to the ‘Legion of Doom’ she woke up here alone. On occasion she spotted Ray eating lunch at the small picnic tables wearing a janitor’s uniform but, so far, he was the only member of the Legends she knew anything about.

Thawne visited her every so often. 

She wasn’t quite sure what he wanted but he seemed to be fascinated by the fact she was now human. Gideon said nothing while he talked to her during his visits. She was a former AI and had endless patience, considering the Legends she needed it, so she sat waiting until he grew bored of her refusal to talk with him and left.

Gideon was worried about her friends knowing that Thawne and Darhk would want nothing more than to torture them. 

Her Captain especially preyed on her mind, considering what Thawne had done to Rip previously Gideon feared for him. However she knew asking would give Thawne what he wanted and Rip would never want her to do that.

 

The door opened while Gideon was reading one of the books that she had been given in her prison. Placing it on the table she turned to the man who had entered the room.

“What can I do for you today, Mr Thawne?” she asked coldly.

He smiled at her, “I thought you would like to take a walk.”

Gideon frowned slightly this was different from every other visit, “Why?”

“I have something to show you,” he offered her his hand.

Knowing she had no choice Gideon stood, ignoring his hand, she picked up her jacket and slid it on.

“Well?” she demanded.

Thawne chuckled to himself before he started out the room Gideon following him. He led her to the park chatting genially about the weather and how much he liked having the park next to the lab these days.

“Jonas, lunch is ready,” a woman’s voice called from nearby and Gideon froze.

She felt her eyes tear when she saw the little boy appear, a moment later the owner of the voice joined him.

“Jonas? Miranda?” Gideon breathed in astonishment, turning to Thawne who was smirking at her.

Spinning back to look at them the third member of the family arrived beside his wife, arm wrapping around her waist as he smiled.

“Come on, Jonas,” Rip called, “You know what your mum made especially for you, don’t you?”

The little boy ran and jumped into his father’s arms making Rip laugh in a way Gideon hadn’t heard from him in a long time. Rip hugged his son before he moved his family over to the picnic table where their food waited.

“The deal I made with Captain Hunter was that he worked for me I gave him back his wife and son,” Thawne told her, “I decided to honour that bargain.”

Gideon remained silent watching the family having their lunch together.

“There is one thing you should know,” he caught her arm as she took an unconscious step towards them, “I removed all memory of his former life. Didn’t want him to remember their loss now, did we?”

Gideon turned to him, “Is this supposed to upset me?” she asked in confusion, “To see the three people I love most together once again, to see them happy. I was an AI for a long time, Mr Thawne but apparently I understand love much better than you ever will.”

 

Thawne frowned disappointed. 

From the interaction he’d seen between Hunter and Gideon when they were briefly at the base, especially when Darhk stabbed her, he’d expected much more when he showed Gideon the happy little Hunter family.

He motioned to the guard nearby to return Gideon to her apartment. She moved without protest although she glanced back at the family for a moment with a slight smile.

Taking a seat at the nearby table he watched Rip Hunter with his wife and son wondering how it would happen this time.

He hadn’t lied to Gideon, he had given Hunter back his family but it lasted a day. By the time the sun set both woman and child would be dead. Hunter would spend the week grieving and dealing with their deaths, most of the time drinking himself into a stupor. Then exactly one week later both would be alive and he would get a day with them before the cycle started again.

When setting up the loop Thawne ensured it was entertaining by making their deaths different each time. 

 

Rip laughed at the way Jonas cheered when Miranda brought out the chocolate brownies she’d bought for their picnic. It was a perfect day, the sun shining in the clear blue sky and he was glad he’d taken the day off to spend time with his family. 

He heard people nearby and glanced over to see Eobard Thawne, owner of Star Labs and one of the most powerful men in the world, standing with a woman. A beautiful woman Rip felt he should know. His attention was pulled back to his family and he chuckled when Jonas tried to get another brownie from Miranda. Rip glanced round seeing the woman was gone and Thawne was sitting nearby looking as though he was just enjoying some peace.

He shrugged; whoever the woman was she wasn’t important. The two people sitting with him were all that mattered except there was just something...something he couldn’t quite catch.

“What’s going on in your head?” Miranda asked leaning on his shoulder, “You’re meant to be relaxing, remember?”

Turning to his wife Rip kissed her, “I am relaxed. Just thinking that we’ve lived in Central City for six months and I never realised this park was here.”

Miranda laughed wrapping her arms around his neck, “If you stopped working for a few hours then you might see how nice this city is.”

“How cheesy an answer are you looking for?” he teased.

Miranda laughed, “Oh extremely cheesy.”

“Then it is only a nice place to live because you’re here with me,” Rip declared with a grin making her laugh, “How was that?”

Miranda kissed him, “Perfect, Mr Hunter.”

Rip hugged Miranda close for a moment releasing her when Jonas spilled juice over the table. 

Feeling that he was being watched Rip looked around but there was no one else nearby, even Thawne had left. Shaking himself Rip turned back to his family not knowing that in a few hours he would be holding their dead bodies after they were shot by a mugger.

*********************************************

Several weeks passed by and Thawne continued to appear randomly. Every so often he would escort her out of the apartment for a walk but she wasn’t shown any other members of the crew. It was about three months later a guard appeared instead of Thawne and told her she was summoned to Star Labs.

“And what posturing do you have planned for today?” Gideon demanded icily when she was ushered into the office where Thawne was waiting.

He turned to her, “I believe I have made things far too comfortable for you, Gideon.”

“Are you going to imprison me in a different kind of cell?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest, “Or perhaps return me to being an AI?”

She saw his eyes narrow slightly in anger that she wasn’t afraid of him but Gideon knew she wasn’t supposed to be human, she wasn’t supposed to exist in this form. Knowing Rip was happy with Miranda and Jonas meant she didn’t fear returning to her former existence.

“Gideon?”

The surprised voice of Mick Rory made her turn to where he stood with Leonard Snart.

“Mr Snart, Mr Rory,” Thawne greeted them, “I have a job for you.”

Gideon watched the two new arrivals while Thawne spoke with them. Leonard Snart had sacrificed himself to save them but that was a future version, one who would never exist as long as this world did. She knew that the team had pushed Mick Rory into joining his former partner. That it was their fault he had sided with the Legion but it still hurt to know he had.

Mick glanced round at her shaking his head sadly before turning his attention back to Thawne.

 

Gideon waited in the small room in Star Labs Thawne had led her to where she watched Jax berate Martin about his work. Thawne had decided she should see his plans, she wasn’t sure why. In some ways it was like he was trying to impress her with how brilliant he was, then again perhaps this was just his way of torturing her. And it was torture not being able to speak to her friends, to see them turned against one another, to see them not living up to their potential.

“Why don’t you try to escape?”

Gideon turned to the man leaning in the doorway, “Where would I go, Mr Rory? The only home I have ever known is the Waverider and I have no idea where it is.”

“So, you’re just being Thawne’s pet?” he demanded, “What about Hunter? I thought you two were...” he trailed off waving his hands suggesting the end of the sentence.

She shrugged, “Captain Hunter has his family back and no memory of his life as a Time Master or me. I will not take that away from him.”

Mick grimaced, “So why does Thawne keep you around if not to punish the Englishman?”

“I am not sure,” she confessed, “But it would make sense that he needs me for some reason. It’s possibly to do with the Waverider, if it still exists.”

He mused on this before shrugging, “Do you need anything?”

“You joined the Legion,” Gideon noted confused, “Why do you care?”

His frown deepened and he left without another word.

*********************************************

The park across from her window was empty as the sun set. A year had now passed since she’d woken within this world and Gideon was beginning to lose any sense of hope she had.

Noise from outside her door made her frown, she jumped when the door was kicked in and Mick Rory appeared in the doorway.

“I told you she was here,” he growled letting the two men with him inside.

“Raymond,” Gideon breathed happily, hugging him when he pulled her into an embrace before she turned to the other man, “Nathaniel.”

Nate grinned at her, “Good to see you, Gideon.”

She stared at them confused, “What happened?”

“Haircut made a gun to bring everyone’s memories back,” Mick explained, “And we have to go before the guys we knocked out are found.”

Allowing Ray to move her out of the apartment Gideon followed the three men down the stairs. She jumped when a bullet hit the wall beside her and Mick began to yell.

“Move, now,” he turned the heatgun on the guards while Ray and Nate pulled Gideon out of the building towards the park.

They ran with Mick corralling them towards the car. Gideon dodged the shots fired towards them finding herself separated from the group. 

“Gideon,” Ray yelled, trying to reach her but couldn’t. 

“Dammit,” Mick snapped, “You two get to the car. I’ll get her.”

Glancing back Gideon saw two of Thawne’s guards behind her both aiming their guns, just as they fired she was tackled. Someone grabbed her around the waist pushing her to the ground. They rolled and Gideon gasped when her saviour landed on top of her. Looking up relief filled her seeing the man who had rescued her.

“Captain,” she breathed happy to see him.

Confusion covered his face, “What?”

Before she could say anything else Mick pulled Rip to his feet before helping Gideon up.

“At least we don’t have to go looking for English,” Mick shrugged.

Gideon smiled before turning to her Captain, seeing the blank look on his face and how dead his eyes were the smell of alcohol hit her and she realised in that moment what had happened. She knew that look in his eyes, the devastation that permeated his entire being because she had seen it before.

“What happened to them?” Gideon whispered, automatically touching his cheek heartsick that he was going through this once more.

Rip brushed her hand away letting Gideon see burns covering his hands and arms under badly wrapped bandages.

“We don’t have time,” Mick pulled her back to their situation, “Get to the car, Gideon. I’ll bring the Englishman.”

When Mick grabbed him Rip tried to struggle but he was drunk and exhausted so had no strength to fight off the former thief.

*********************************************

The drive to Nate’s mother’s house was quiet. Rip had given up fighting them, resigned to whatever fate he had coming. Gideon wanted to hold him, to soothe the losses he’d been forced to relive but he didn’t know her so she held back for the moment.

Mick yanked Rip out the backseat and forced him down to the basement apartment pushing him to sit on the couch.

“Can you restore his memories?” Gideon asked the other three men.

Ray shook his head, “Sara has the gun. She’s getting Amaya back then we were going to look for Rip.”

She sighed sadly.

“You know what’s happened to him, don’t you?” Ray said softly.

Gideon nodded, “Thawne showed me several months ago that Miranda and Jonas were alive here. He said he kept their deal from when Rip was helping the Legion,” she glanced over to where Rip was sitting before sighing sadly, “He has lost them once more.”

“Those burns on his arms look like they need to be checked out,” Nate said, “I have a first aid kit.”

“I will do that,” Gideon told them, “He saved me. I am hoping that part of him will trust me enough to let me do so. Please make some coffee, Nathanial. He will need it.”

 

Rip sat on the couch staring blankly at the wall. He could hear the people who had dragged them with him talk but didn’t care enough to listen in. It had been instinct to pull the woman down when he saw the two men about to shoot her. It was a need to save someone, anyone when he had failed to save his family. He had no idea he was going to end up abducted because of it.

“Captain Hunter,” the woman he’d saved said when she sat beside him, “Let me tend your wounds.”

He shook his head, “Doesn’t matter.”

“Captain,” she frowned at him.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Rip asked confused.

The woman rested her hand on his shoulder, “Because that is who you truly are,” she sighed, “But that is not important just now. My name is Gideon and I am your friend. So please, give me your hands and let me check the burns.”

With a sigh, knowing that she would not leave him alone, Rip held out his arms. He winced in pain as she slowly undid the bandages covering his injuries but sat still while she tended then rewrapped his hands.

“What happened to Miranda and Jonas?” Gideon asked sadly.

Rip shook his head, he couldn’t bring himself to think about it and he automatically reached for the bottle he kept in his pocket.

“No,” Gideon took it from him.

“Give me it,” he snarled.

Gideon tossed the bottle to the large man sitting nearby who opened it and took a drink, she picked up the coffee sitting there and offered it to him instead, “Drink this.”

He pushed her hand away, “I don’t want coffee, I don’t want to think about what happened, I don’t want...” 

Gideon suddenly had her arms around him, holding him tightly as tears spilled from his eyes his loss overwhelming him once again. Rip held onto her not knowing why but needing her comfort.

 

“How is he?” Ray asked when Gideon rejoined them. Rip was now unconscious on the couch a blanket covering him.

Gideon took a shaky breath, “Not well. It is like going back in time and seeing the man he was before he recruited you all. Before he came up with the plan to put together the team he spent far too much time drinking and angry at the world. I feared for him a great deal during those days.”

“Once Sara gets back we’ll return his memories,” Ray assured her.

Gideon shook her head sadly, “I’m afraid that will not help him, Raymond. He will still have the knowledge of having them back before they were snatched away from him once more. He will still be in pain.”

“But he’ll know us,” he reminded her, “And know he isn’t alone.”

She was grateful when he hugged her. Since she had become human Ray had always treated her like a little sister which she liked. The other Legends held her at arm’s length a little, not always sure how to act around her a lot of the time with the exception of Sara.

“Why don’t you sit with him,” Ray suggested wiping the tears from her cheeks, “Even without his memories your presence helped.”

Gideon nodded and, taking the tea Nate offered her, retook a seat beside her Captain where she could comfort him if needed.

 

It was several hours later, Gideon had fallen asleep on the couch curled slightly with her cheek resting against the back and her hand on Rip’s shoulder. Ray gently covered her with a blanket before turning to where Mick sat watching the door.

“What did Thawne do to her?” Ray asked.

Mick shrugged, “No idea. Every time I saw her, it was like he was trying to impress her.”

Ray frowned confused, “Does she know where the ship is?”

“Not when I last talked to her,” Mick replied, “Why not ask her?”

Before Ray could answer noise came from outside, they jumped ready to defend themselves.

“It’s me,” Sara’s voice came and Ray sighed in relief. 

Nate opened the door allowing her in catching Amaya in a tight relieved hug when she followed Sara inside.

“You found Gideon,” Sara sighed in relief before she spotted the man unconscious on the couch beside the former AI, “And Rip. He looks...bad.”

“Bad is putting it nicely,” Mick noted.

Sara grimaced before she looked at her crew, “Everyone get some sleep. We can make a plan tomorrow to get Jax and Martin.”

*********************************************

Gideon woke to the smell of fresh coffee. She could hear voices talking softly nearby and forced her eyes open. A smile touched her lips to see Sara and Amaya had rejoined their group. Checking on her Captain she found he was still asleep, Gideon rested her hand on his hair comfortingly for a moment leaving him to rest some more.

“Gideon,” Sara smiled and hugged her tightly, “Are you okay?”

“About as well as I can be,” Gideon replied, “Are you?”

Sara shrugged, “Now I know who I am, yes. How’s Rip?”

Gideon sighed sadly, “Not good. Once he is awake I am hoping you will return his memory so at least he knows us.”

Sara nodded, “Come and get something to eat.”

Taking a seat with the rest of the Legends Gideon smiled when Amaya gave her a quick hug, it was different from the last time they had been together. Amaya had been especially confused by the fact she used to be the ship’s AI but was now human yet could still control the entire vessel.

About an hour later as the team discussed rescuing their missing two and stealing the Spear a groan from nearby made Gideon turn.

“Captain?” she said moving to him.

Rip groaned sitting up pressing his hand to his face, “Why the hell do you keep calling me that?”

Glancing round when a shadow covered her Gideon frowned seeing Mick with the memory gun.

“Is that a good idea while he has a hangover?” Nate asked from nearby.

Mick shrugged, “Let’s see.”

Before anyone could stop him Mick fired. Rip cried out for a moment before falling silent. He slowly stood and looked around letting out a sigh.

“Bathroom?” he asked, moving instantly when Nate pointed the way. 

Gideon winced, hearing him being sick, but was relieved that he now knew who they were one more.

“I say it’s the booze to blame,” Mick dropped back into his seat.

Sara frowned at him resting her hand on Gideon’s arm, “Look after him. He’s in no condition to help.”

“You are going now?” Gideon asked concerned.

Sara nodded, “The Legion knows we know who we really are once more. I don’t want to give them time to plan.”

“Be careful,” Gideon told them. 

While they sorted themselves she grabbed a bottle of water and some painkillers before knocking on the bathroom door.

 

“Captain?”

“It’s open,” he replied after a moment.

Stepping inside she found him sitting leaning against the wall looking drained and lost. Gideon sat at his side and handed him the painkillers, she opened the bottle of water for him knowing he couldn’t with the injuries to his hands.

“Thank you, Gideon,” he whispered, throwing back the pills and drinking half the water.

She watched him worriedly for a few moments before asking, “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

Rip sighed looking down at his hands, “This time the house went on fire while I was out getting milk. I tried to get inside but I was pulled away,” tears filled his eyes, “They burned to death.”

Unable to stop her own tears Gideon whispered, “I am so sorry, Captain.”

“I saw you once,” Rip turned to her, “With Thawne.”

Gideon nodded, “He brought me to the park where you were having lunch to show me that you were with Miranda and Jonas. He couldn’t understand that seeing the three of you together made me happy.”

“They were shot that time,” he stated, his voice devoid of all emotion.

Gideon stared at him, “What do you mean? That time?”

Rip shook his head, “They were alive for one day a week. I had them for one day then...then by the end of the day they would be gone, in one of several inventive ways before being alive again.”

Wrapping her arms around him Gideon drew him close, knowing he needed to be held but would never ask.

 

Rip rested against his best friend taking the comfort she was offering. He felt like three day old garbage, his mouth tasted like it too and his injured extremities hurt like hell.

“The others are trying to get the Spear,” Gideon told him, “They will fix this.”

“Nothing can fix this, Gideon,” Rip sighed as she hugged him tighter.

Rip pulled away and drank the rest of the water. Forcing himself to his feet Rip caught the sink to keep steady.

“Where’s the Waverider?” he asked trying to focus on something else.

Gideon stood and shook her head, “I do not know.”

“But you’re connected to it,” he frowned worriedly, “You have to have some idea.”

“I have not been able to sense it since I woke up here,” Gideon told him sadly.

Rip slammed his hands against the counter-top before crying out in pain.

Gideon caught his arms, “That was incredibly childish, Captain.”

He grimaced, “Well it felt good...for a half-second.”

A smile touched Gideon’s lips for a moment before they firmed in annoyance when he looked up at her, “If I leave you alone will you have a shower and not do yourself anymore damage?”

“That bad?” Rip asked.

She smiled slightly, “I will redress your wounds once you have.”

“Gideon,” he called as she started out, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Moving back to him she took his face in her hands pulling him down to kiss his forehead, “I always am, Captain.”

*********************************************

Defeat covered the faces of those who returned from Star Labs. Rip frowned, Gideon had told him what the team had planned and from the looks of them it hadn’t worked.

“Where are Amaya and Martin?” Gideon asked when the door closed and the incomplete crew dropped onto seats. 

Sara rubbed a hand across her face, “We weren’t able to restore Martin’s memories,” she told them, “Amaya is dead and Thawne destroyed the Spear.”

Rip automatically caught Gideon in his arms when she gasped in horror, managing not cry out at the pain that shot through his hands at the gesture.

They all winced when Mick smashed a table.

“My mom is not going to be cool with that,” Nate sighed.

“What now?” Rip asked.

Sara shook her head, “Nothing. We’re screwed.”

“Unless we can find the Waverider,” Ray noted from his spot on the floor.

All eyes turned to Gideon and Rip turned her slightly so he was in front of her protectively.

“She can’t find it,” Rip told them, “I’m assuming Thawne either destroyed the ship or found a way to power it down completely.”

Jax let out a long sigh, “Then this is our lives.”

 

Gideon sat beside her Captain. He looked better than he had but she knew that he wasn’t as well as he seemed. Rip spent years hiding behind the mask of a Time Master so he could conceal his emotions when he wanted to.

The only good thing was he wasn’t pulling away from her. Since they had brought him back from Thawne’s control Rip was extremely tactile with her. He wasn’t someone who allowed people into his personal space often. She knew it took him some time before he had been comfortable enough with Miranda to rest his arm around her without thought. So the fact he would automatically rest his hand on Gideon’s back or slide his arm around her waist when they were standing together was something she loved.

The others were talking about what they could do now since they had no way to change the world. Gideon closed her eyes her head resting against her Captain’s shoulder.

He shifted slightly allowing her closer, his arm wrapping around her shoulders and Gideon let out a soft sigh dimming the lights around her. Gasping she pulled away from Rip seeing the lights were on full.

“What’s wrong?” Rip and Sara asked in unison.

She turned to them, “I felt it.”

“What?” Sara asked.

“The Waverider,” Rip realised a smile appearing on his face, “You felt the Waverider.”

Gideon nodded. Suddenly everyone began demanding to know where it was and Gideon winced knowing she couldn’t answer.

“Enough!!!” her Captain snapped suddenly, “Everyone back off, right now.”

 

“Sit down,” Rip told Gideon, once Sara had moved everyone back giving them space.

She nodded retaking her seat on the couch, Rip sat on the table across from her. He started to reach out to take her hands, stopping when he saw the bandages on his own knowing it was not the best idea.

“I know you can do this,” he told her, “Close your eyes. Tell me what you can feel.”

Gideon followed his instructions and took a few deep breaths before she shook her head, “I can’t.”

Ignoring the pain that shot through them Rip took Gideon’s hands in his, “Yes, you can. I know you, Gideon. I’m your Captain and I have always trusted you so trust me on this.”

Gideon squeezed his hands and Rip managed to stop himself showing any sign of pain until she closed her eyes again.

“Relax and think of the Waverider. Think of our home and tell me what you can sense,” Rip told her.

Gideon took a few breaths, “I can feel our home.”

Rip glanced over at Sara who was smiling before returning his attention to Gideon, “Does it feel like the power is just coming back on?”

“No,” she breathed, “It has always been here. I can’t yet fully connect but I can feel it again.”

Rip smiled when she opened her eyes, “I knew you could do it.”

“But why have I not felt it until now?” Gideon frowned.

“Thawne kept you in an apartment,” Sara appeared beside them, “Right?”

Gideon nodded.

“Where did your food and drink come from?”

Rip sighed, “Thawne must have drugged you to diminish your connection to the ship.”

“Why?” Gideon mused.

“That’s a good point,” Sara noted, “Why not use the Spear to separate her from the ship? Why keep her where he did?”

A sudden burst of laughter made them all turn to where Mick was sitting.

“What?” Rip demanded.

“I was right,” the former thief chuckled, “It looks like you’re not her only admirer, Englishman,”

Everyone turned to Gideon who squirmed uncomfortably under their eyes and she automatically moved to Rip sliding under his arm.

“Okay,” Sara took control, “If Gideon has been drugged to stop her connection then Thawne is going to know that the drugs have worn off. You need to try and get the Waverider somewhere safe.”

 

Gideon sat again and closed her eyes feeling so much better now she was able to sense her ship. For a year it felt like there was a part of her missing and now she was complete once again.

“There’s something strange, Captain,” she breathed knowing he was sitting at her side.

Rip’s hand touched hers, “What is it?”

“Everything seems too big outside,” Gideon told him.

Opening her eyes she saw both Sara and Rip watching her.

“Can you cloak the ship?” Sara asked her.

Gideon concentrated for a moment before nodding, “I have.”

“What else can you sense?” Rip asked softly.

Closing her eyes again Gideon returned to her home and frowned suddenly, “I can see a desk lamp.”

“A what?” Sara and Rip asked in unison.

“He has shrunk the Waverider,” Gideon said more annoyed than surprised.

Sara grimaced, “He must have used the ATOM suit.”

“Bring the ship to us,” Rip told Gideon, “So it’s safe.”

Gideon nodded, “Once I find an open window.”

 

Rip stood looking at his ship as it sat on the table top, “I am trying not to see this as a metaphor for life lately?”

Sara clapped his shoulder, “At least we have the Waverider back.”

Glancing back at the where the rest of the team were sitting around the basement of Nate’s mother Rip sighed, “Even if it is now a toy.”

“Don’t let Gideon hear you say that,” Sara told him, she folded her arms and studied him for a moment, “How are you doing?”

Rip dropped his eyes for a moment before shrugging, “I’ve been better. You?”

“I know the feeling,” she grimaced before refocusing, “If we can find a way to resize the ship I have an idea.”

Rip looked at her confused for a moment before he realised what her plan was and frowned, “You do know that this is the worst possible plan,” he said, “And goes against all my training as well as absolutely everything I have ever told you.”

“What other choice do we have?” Sara challenged, “Stay here?”

Rip grimaced before he sighed, “Then we need to find the ATOM suit.”

****************************************************

Gideon held the Waverider close to her as she stayed with Mick. She knew Rip wasn’t happy about leaving her but Sara had persuaded him that Mick would keep her safe. The one good thing was that now they had the Waverider then they had their comm. links once more so they were able to keep in touch. 

Jax and Ray found the ATOM suit much quicker than expected which meant they had the ability to resize the Waverider, now they had to get out of the building. Hearing Damien Dahrk’s voice Mick turned to her.

“Send the ship to distract him,” he told her, “Stay with me.”

Concerned Gideon followed him piloting the small ship to rescue her friends. Rip and Sara joined them just as she used the weapons on Darhk which, due to their size, did no damage. Mick did the damage by slamming the heatgun across the back of his head.

“Let’s get out of here,” Sara told them.

 

The team ran onto the ship the moment it was big enough, Gideon piloting them back into the temporal zone.

“Okay,” Sara took control, “Everyone take twenty minutes and we’ll meet on the bridge.”

Gideon caught Rip’s arm before he could leave, “Medical bay now.”

He looked as though he was about to argue but, with both Sara and Gideon frowning at him, Rip sighed and followed the order.

Gideon nodded to Sara before she followed him. Rip slid onto the chair allowing Gideon to place the cuff on him, wincing while she unwrapped the bandages.

“Sorry,” she whispered seeing the pain cover his face.

Rip shook his head, “It’s okay. Just finish.”

Gideon finally removed the bandages and started the medical system to heal the burns on his hands and arms. Rip let out a soft sigh in relief as the pain he’d been in for the past few days lessened before disappearing.

When the system shut down he stretched his fingers relieved that he could move them again properly. Unhooking himself Rip stood and wrapped his arms around Gideon.

“You know what we’re planning to do,” he whispered, “Don’t you?”

She nodded against his chest.

“What do you think?”

Looking up at him she grimaced, “It is extremely dangerous. If we do this it is a one way trip for this crew.”

“We know,” Rip whispered.

“But our memories might become theirs,” she continued, “And considering...”

Rip nodded when she trailed off, “We have no other choice.”

“Then I shall follow your lead,” she told him relaxing into his arms for a few more moments.

*********************************************

Rip knew it was a bad plan, it was in fact a monumentally atrocious plan but it was the only one that they had. They lost Ray almost instantly and then the other versions of them became aware of their existence. They then had the two versions of Gideon sharing a connection to one Waverider while they faced an army of Thawnes.

“Use the Spear,” Rip told Sara, “End this.”

Rip glanced over and saw his other self standing with his Gideon, hoping that she was wrong about the possible consequences of their actions in interacting with their former selves. He didn’t want the younger version of him to know what he’d witnessed in what Nate insisted on calling ‘Doomworld’. Thawne suddenly grabbed the Spear from Sara’s hand and Rip felt what little hope he had disappear.

“You tried,” Thawne shook his head, “But failed. This time I won’t be merciful and you won’t get to live your happy little lives, this is the end.”

“You call what you did merciful,” Gideon demanded angrily.

Thawne turned to her, “Extremely. I thought you were my intellectual equal, Gideon. I thought you understood.”

“I am not your intellectual equal,” she stated coldly, “I am your superior. You are nothing more than a spoiled child, Eobard acting out because you haven’t got your own way. You went back in time to kill a little boy because the adult was a better man than you could ever be. When you were not able to do that, you killed his mother in a petulant rage.”

“How dare...”

“Everything you have done,” Gideon cut him off, “Everything you have done has not been showing how clever you are to the world. You are just revealing your inferiority complex and childish nature.”

Anger covered his face and he began to chant stopping in confusion when nothing happened.

“I might have changed one thing,” Sara smirked at him.

 

Gideon watched the other versions of the crew fade away, she felt the Waverider become hers alone once more. Turning to her side she looked up at her Captain.

“I am so sorry,” Gideon whispered to him, “I wish you were not going to go through this.”

Rip looked at her confused before the memories of his time within Doomworld suddenly began to manifest within his mind. She saw in his eyes the exact moment he remembered and instantly wrapped her arms around him.

“Let’s get back to the ship and take our ‘friends’ home,” Sara spoke up, looking disturbed at the memories she now possessed.

Gideon felt Rip holding back as the rest of the team started into the ship.

“I’m so sorry,” Gideon told him.

Rip shook his head, “I just need a moment.”

“I know,” she breathed sadly, “But we must leave here. Remaining is not good for the timeline.”

Giving a slight nod Rip allowed her to move him back inside the ship.

 

Gideon took control of the Waverider and they returned Dakrh, Merlyn and Snart to their proper place within the timeline. Once they were finished Rip disappeared into his room needing to be alone for a while after all he remembered. 

Sara touched her shoulder once Gideon took the ship to a safe section of the temporal zone so they could recover before deciding what to do next.

“Go and check on him,” Sara told her, “I don’t know what he remembered but I know that look in his eyes.”

Gideon hugged the other Captain, “Whatever you are recalling from the other world then I need you to remember that you were not you. You were controlled.”

“I know,” Sara replied, “It might take me some time to sort it out.”

“If you need to talk I am here,” Gideon told her.

Sara smiled squeezing her hand in thanks.

 

Gideon reached her Captain’s room, touching the chime. The door opened and she stepped inside the darkened room.

“Leave the lights off,” Rip’s voice came from the bed.

Gideon didn’t need the light she knew every inch of each room of the Waverider. She reached the bed where Rip was laying on his back staring at the ceiling and rested beside him, her head against his shoulder and arm across his waist.

“Fifty-two times,” he whispered despair in his voice, “I saw them die fifty-two more times.”

Gideon hugged him tighter, “I am so sorry, Captain.”

“I didn’t think this could hurt anymore than it did before,” he turned slightly into her his cheek resting against her hair, “Failing to save them over and over again.”

“Thawne thought showing me the three of you together would upset me,” Gideon told him, “He couldn’t understand it didn’t.”

Rip sighed softly.

“When I saw Miranda and Jonas all I wanted to do was hug them both,” she continued, “Because for the first time in a long time you were smiling the way you used to. There was joy in your eyes once more and it was good to see.”

She felt a few tears drop onto her hair and she cuddled closer to him.

“I wish I could take this pain from you,” Gideon whispered.

“We both knew it was a possibility the memories would return,” he reminded her, “At least we’re all safe once more.”

Gideon’s hand found his, “And together. I missed you, Captain.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and let out a soft sigh falling into silence pulling her close.

*********************************************

Rip opened the entrance to the Jumpship and tossed his bag inside.

“Were you leaving without a word?” Gideon’s voice came from behind him.

He took a deep breath before turning to her, “Of course not. You control the ship, Gideon I couldn’t leave without you knowing.”

She frowned, “Where are you going?”

“I just need some time, Gideon,” he whispered shaking his head sadly, “I can’t...”

Concern covered her face and she reached out touching his arm, “Captain?”

“I thought we agreed you would use my name since you’re now human,” he teased softly.

Gideon smiled slightly before asking, “Rip, why are you leaving?”

“The team don’t need me,” he shrugged, “Sara is a much better leader than I ever was.”

“I need you,” Gideon whispered.

Rip wrapped his arms around her, “I need to sort my head out, Gideon,” taking a deep breath he sighed releasing her, “Being with Miranda again and now how I feel about you...I just need some time.”

Gideon looked up at him, “Will you promise me something?”

“I will be back,” Rip told her.

“That is not what I want you to promise,” she told him.

He grimaced, “Then what?”

Gideon touched his cheek, “Promise me that you will take care of yourself and you will not hide away in a bottle.”

“Only if you promise me you will leave here every so often and enjoy being human,” he told her, “I know the first time you left the ship didn’t go well but I want you to experience life.”

Gideon nodded, “I promise.”

Rip rested his forehead against hers, “I promise too. And I promise I will be back.”

Looking up at him Gideon pushed herself up touching her lips to his for their second ever real kiss.

When they parted Rip breathed, “You know I...”

“I do,” she replied softly, “And I do too.”

Giving her another quick hug he took a step back from her, “Look after them for me.”

Gideon nodded and watched him enter the small ship. Feeling the ship start up she held it in place for a moment.

“Gideon?” Rip’s voice came, “I will be back.”

“He will be back,” Sara appeared at her side, “But you have to let him go.”

Releasing the Jumpship Gideon waited until she could no longer sense it before she turned to the substitute Captain, “Where to now?”

“Mick suggested Aruba,” Sara wrapped her arm around Gideon’s shoulders, “I think you’ll like it there.”


End file.
